Save my brother
by Alika Malik
Summary: Yifan telah melakukan perjanjian dengan suatu mahluk demi memperoleh kekuatan untuk membalas dendam keluarganya, sedangkan sehun sang adik yang tidak ingin kehilangan kakak satu-satunya, berusaha ingin menyingkirkan iblis itu dari kakaknya bagaimanapun caranya. Krisho again feat sehun and more
1. Chapter 1

Title: Please stop hyung!

Main cast : Wu yifan/ Kris, Wu shi xun/ Sehun , Kim joonmyun/ Suho.

Pairing : Krisho

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Romance, Yaoi

.

.

.

Di hiruk pikuknya malam yang seharusnya menjadi waktu yang tenang untuk beristirahat, di seoul ibu kota korea selatan justru sebaliknya, terjadi perampokan bank di Hana bank , kota itu terlihat ramai dengan puluhan mobil polisi dengan sirene yang menyala-nyala melesat mengejar mobil hitam tanpa plat melesat cepat di belakang mobil-mobil polisi itu, dua orang namja yang duduk di atas gedung tertawa kemenangan berpesta bir melihat para polisi yang terkecoh mengejar mobil 'mainan' yang di kendalikan sang mereka.

" lihat polisi-polisi bodoh itu, saling berebut mainan seperti anak kecil " ejek salah satu dari mereka sambil tertawa

" mereka memang bodoh " saut namja satunya lagi juga ikut tertawa, mereka cukup senang mengecoh para polisi yang sedang memburunya, mereka berpesta kemenamgan dengan uang 30 miliyiar hasil rambokan mereka, tertawa sepanjang malam, menertawai kebodohan para polisi yang mau mengejar penjahat "yang bisa di lihat " saja.

" boleh aku bergabung? " kata sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, mereka berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja mungil yang cantik berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakang mereka.

" hei, nona manis kau datang mau menemani kami? kemarilah kami tidak keberatan kau bergabung "

" benarkah? " katanya dengan nada ceria, 2 namja di depanya menyeringai licik " tapi aku tidak sendiri, aku datang dengan temanku, bolehkah dia juga ikut bergabung? " tanyanya dengan nada polos (?)

" oh tentu saja, kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama! di mana temanmu? " giliran namja mungil itu yang menyeringai, seringaian menyeramkan

" ya di mana dia ? " kata namja satunya lagi tanpa merasakan kecurigaan sedikitpun

" dia ada di belakang kalian " jawab namja mungil itu yang nada suaranya menjadi datar, 2 namja itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, mereka berdua menoleh ke kiri yang tepat di pinggir gedung, mereka membelalak. seorang namja jangkung berambut pirang emas melayang di udara dengan tatapan dinginya.

dua namja itu mundur ketakutan " kris...kr...is " ucapnya terbata-bata, namja manis di belakangnya makin tersenyum lebar dan mendekati dua namja yang sedang ketakutan itu lalu menendangnya jatuh dari gedung.

"AAAAAAAKKKK "

namja pirang yang di sebut " kris " mendaratkan kakinya di atap gedung menghampiri namja mungil yang tersenyum manis padanya, kris mendekati dan melingkarkan lenganya di pingang ramping namja manis itu.

" kau terlalu kejam sayang " ucapnya di telinga namja manis itu, namja manis itu makin melebarkan senyumanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang namja pirang tinggi itu.

" mereka pantas mendapatkanya, lihat itu di bawah sana " katanya menunjuk di bawah sana para polisi mendekati 2 mayat namja buronanya.

" polisi-polisi itu seperti burung nazar yang hanya mau mendekat kalau buronanya sudah menjadi mayat "

" baiklah lupakan itu, yang penting kita mendapat apa yang kita inginkan " kata kris lalu melepas lenganya dari pingang namja manis itu, kris mengampiri 2 karung uang yang ( terpaksa ) di tinggal 2 namja tadi.

" ayo kita pulang, besok kita harus melakukan aktivitas yang membosankan " ucap kris mengangkut 2 karung uang itu, suho mendekat dan mendekap namja pirang itu.

" ayo kita pulang! " serunya, kris terkekeh lalu dua namja itu melesat terbang dengan kemampuan terbang milik kris, suho memeluk kris erat agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

di sebuah rumah besar, seorang namja memasuki rumah diam-diam dalam kegelapan, jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari yang berarti semua penghuni rumah sedang beristirahat, namja itu berjalan memasuki dapur, matanya berbinar senang ketika melihat sesuatu yang di carinya akhirnya ketemu, benda kotak persegi panjang memiliki dua pintu yang tingginya hampir mencapai dirinya ya, di bukanya pintu benda makin berbinar menatap isi benda itu, air liurnya hampir menetes, di ulurkan tanganya mencapai benda dingin berwarna merah kecoklatan dan memiliki bau yang sangat harum menurutnya itu hendak mengambilnya lalu segera memakanya kalau tidak tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala, tanganya berhenti di udara

" yifan. apa yang kau lakukan di depan kulkas? " bentak seorang yeoja gemuk menatap tajam namja muda itu, yifan namja muda itu mendengus lalu menutup pintu kulkas dengan keras

" aku lapar mom " jawabnya malas, yeoja gemuk itu melotot

" kaukan sudah makan malam, apa kurang kenyang, sudah untung aku memberimu makan" omelnya, yifan mendengus lagi lalu berjalan ke kamarnya tak mempedulikan ocehan yeoja gemuk yang di pangil mom.

yifan memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan kencang, perutnya lapar karena makan malam tadi ia mendapat porsi sedikit yang tak mencukupi perutnya, dia kesal bagaimana ia selalu mendapat porsi yang tidak adil, yifan sadar ia memang bukan anak kandung keluarga ini tapi bisakah mereka memperlakukanya dengan adil seperti saudara-saudaranya?.

yifan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang, mengulingkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, terpksa menahan laparnya sampai besok pagi.

.

.

esoknya

" hei yifan, kau tidak sarapan? " teriak henry salah satu saudaranya yang masih peduli, yifan yang menghentikan langkahnya hendak keluar rumah berbalik mendekati meja makan lalu mencomot roti bakar di meja dan langsung lari keluar rumah, takut ketahuan ibunya, henry terkekeh melihat saudaranya lari seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan lalu ia mengambil tasnya.

" mom, aku berangkat " teriaknya memberitahu orang rumah, para saudaranya masih pada tidur jadi meja makan terasa sepi, setelah mendapat sautan eli langsung keluar rumah menyusul yifan, mereka satu sekolah.

yifan memang bukan saudara kandung henry, ia dan adiknya shi xun di adopsi keluarga henry10 tahun yang lalu, mereka menemukanya di pinggir di jalan dengan keadaan lusuh dan shi xun yang trauma berat akibat kematian orang tuanya.

.

.

at school

di sekolah yifan hanyalah siswa biasa yang tak memiliki keistimewaan, tidak kaya dan juga tidak terlalu pintar, pulang pergi sekolah mengunakan kendaraan umum bersama saudaranya henry dan kadang bersama shi xun adiknya, tapi akhir-akhir ini shi xun selalu menjauhinya karena sebuah rahasia yang di ketahuinya.

di sekolah dia tak memiliki banyak teman bukan karena dia anti sosial tapi kebanyakan murid-murid sekolahnya dari kalangan berada yang mengangap orang bawahan seperti sampah, tapi yifan enjoy saja menjalaninya.

" hei yifan, kau akan ikut klub basket? aku dengar tim wolf membutuhkan pemain baru untuk penganti sungyeol sunbae yang sudah lulus kemarin " kata henry membuka pembicaraan sejak keluar dari bus yifan tak berbicara sama sekali dia sedang di dunianya sendiri yaitu berchating ria dengan kekasihnya dan henry nampak ragu ingin memulai percakapan. kris mendongak menatap henry di sampingnya meninggalkan dunianya sejenak " aku tidak mau, mereka pasti meremehkanku yang pemula ini " jawab yifan acuh, henry terkekeh.

" permainanmu cukup hebat jadi tidak ada salahnya kau bergabung saja "

" no way! " tolak yifan lalu berlari ke arah lorong kanan , mereka berdua berpisah di tikungan, henry dan yifan beda kelas walau sama-sama kelas tingkat terakhir.

.

dia langsung berlari ke kelasnya, yifan melihat shi xun di depan kelasnya seperti mencari seseorang, yifan mendekat lalu menepuk pundaknya, shi xun terlonjak kaget dan ia terkejut melihat orang yang barusan menepuknya adalah orang yang di carinya.

" kau sedang cari siapa? " tanya yifan, shi xun bergerak-gerak gelisah

" tidak...aku hanya ...ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja " jawabnya dengan gugup, yifan mengernyit

" hanya itu saja. bye hyung " ucapnya dan langsung berlari pergi, yifan menatapnya heran

" anak itu "

.

.

,skip

.

setiap istirahat yifan selalu datang ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, bukan karena sakit tapi dia menemui seseorang yaitu pacarnya yang selalu membawakan bekal untuknya, yifan bukan orang kaya yang terbiasa membeli makanan kantin, ia tak membawa uang, bukan berarti ia tak memiliki uang. uang peninggalan keluarganya masih cukup untuk menghidupi dan membiayai shi xun sekolah sampai lulus kalau dia bisa berhemat.

" hai, sayang kau merindukanku " ucap siswa petugas menyambut yifan dengan senyumanya yang khas, yifan tersenyum lalu memeluk namja mungil yang menyambutnya menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya

" aku sangat merindukanmu " jawabnya menengelamkan wajahnya di bahu joonmyeon kekasihnya, joonmyeon terkekeh lalu melepas pelukan yifan dan menangkup pipinya menatap mata tajam kekasihnya.

" kau ada masalah ? " tanyanya lembut, yifan mengeleng " tidak ada"

" aku tahu kau, ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? " tanyanya lagi,joonmyun sangat mengenal yifan dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran ia selalu tahu apa yang di pikirkan yifan dan joonmyeon tak akan berhenti bertanya kalau yifan belum memberinya jawaban.

" tidak ada " jawab yifan lagi, joonmyeon mencubit pipinya keras, yifan meringis kesakitan dan melepas tangan joonmyeon paksa dari pipinya, begitulah joonmyeon kalau yifan tetap masih menyembunyikan ia akan melakukan sedikit kekerasan sampai yifan buka mulut.

" ok, ok aku akan mengatakanya " kata yifan menyerah dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, joonmyeon tersenyum kemenangan lalu duduk di pangkuan yifan

" shi xun tampak murung, dia merasa ketakutan " ujar yifan

" kau menghawatirkanya ?" tanya joonmyeon memainkan kancing kemeja yifan, yifan mendesah lalu menangkap tangan joonmyeon yang bermain di dadanya " tentu saja " joonmyeon menyeringai

" ya mungkin karena dia adikmu " ucap joonmyeon cemberut

" hei...kau cemburu ?" goda yifan, joonmyeon mendengus lalu menarik dasi yifan membuat kepala pria tinggi mendekat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan

" tentu saja...tidak! " jawabnya, yifan terkekeh dan mengelus pipi tembem joonmyeon yang putih dan lembut.

" kadang aku menyesal...kau menjadi partnerku " ujar yifan masih mengelus pipi lembut joonmyeon

" kenapa? apa aku tidak cocok menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya joonmyeon bingung dan heran, yifan mengeleng

" bukan. itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu " jawab yifan, joonmyeon menaikan alis " aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu " sambungnya, joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

" bodoh, jangan remehkan kekuatanku, walaupun aku kecil dan terlihat lemah, aku cukup kuat " ucap joonmyeon bangkit dari pangkuan yifan lalu memasang kuda-kuda, yifan terkekeh.

greb

" jangan lakukan sayang, ini masih di sekolah " ucap kris mengengam tangan joonmyeon.

" oke " jawabnya lalu menarik yifan mendekat mempertemukan bibir mereka, sebuah ciuman basah yang manis , mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bercumbu hanya bercumbu tak pernah lebih dari itu.

kim joonmyun murid biasa dari kelas 3-5 teman kelas yifan, sama seperti yifan ia juga tak memiliki orang sangat pintar dan cerdas ia memilih menjadi perawat sekolah dari pada menjadi ketua kedisiplinan ia tak berminat karena hal itu membuatnya jarang bertemu yifan, joonmyun memiliki sebuah rahasia dengan yifan. hanya mereka yang tahu dan shi xun yang terpaksa terlibat.

.

.

skip

" hei yifan. kris begitu keren rambut emasnya berkilauan " seru henry di kamar yifan mengangu sang empu yang sedang belajar dengan seenaknya membawa majalah-majalah super hero koleksinya.

" dia seperti spiderman versi korea, meringkus para penjahat tapi dia juga mencuri? aku bingung dia robin hood atau spiderman ya? dia bergerak hanya di malam hari dengan memakai topeng?...mungkin dia lebih cocok batman si pencuri " yifan mendengus dengan ocehan henry yang mengangu belajarnya dan lagi jujur yifan tidak menyukai orang-orang membahas tentang kris si ksatria malam terutama dari mulut henry karena ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan mengatakan itu.

" yifan...kalau rambutmu di cat pirang emas pasti kau akan sama seperti kris " itulah kata yang yifan benci.

" lalu aku akan di tangkap polisi karena di duga aku adalah kris? " sautnya jengkel, henry tertawa.

" tentu saja tidak! kau tidak memiliki suho " kata henry masih tertawa, yifan mendengus lalu menarik tangan henry yang lagi tiduran di ranjangnya menariknya sampai berdiri dan mendorongnya keluar.

" jangan ganggu, aku mau belajar!"

blam

yifan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah saudaranya, ia kesal dengan henry yang membanding-bandingkanya dengan kris, dia memang maniak tapi tidak seharusnya seperti itu, tidak ada alasan tapi ia memang tidak suka dengan orang yang membahas itu di depanya.

tok

tok

tok

" sudah kubilang jangan menganguku !" teriak yifan ia menduga itu henry yang akan berkunjung ke kamarnya lagi dan mengangunya.

" hyung ini aku " sahut orang di luar kamarnya, suaranya begitu lembut dan yifan yakin dia bukan henry.

" shi xun ?" katanya setelah membuka pintu, shi xun berdiri di depan kakaknya sambil tersenyum " boleh aku masuk? " tanyanya.

" tentu " jawab yifan sedikit gugup, lalu mereka berdua memasuki kamar yifan dan menguncinya, yifan tahu shi xun pasti akan mengatakan hal pribadi yang orang lain tak boleh mengetahui.

shi xun menduduki ranjang yifan dan mengambil majalah henry yang ketinggalan karena di usir yifan dengan paksa, shi xun menatap sendu cover majalah itu yang menampilkan foto pria tinggi berambut pirang mengunakan setelan hitam dengan namja partnernya yang banding terbalik dengan si pirang, ia begitu mungil, rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya sangat putih. keduanya memakai topeng menyembunyikan identitasnya, seperti super hero pada umumnya.

" hyung? " panggil shi xun

" hmm " saut yifan masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya

" ada apa? tolong jangan katakan tentang hal itu. aku sedang tidak mood membicarakanya kau lihatkan tadi henry menghancurkan moodku gara-gara si pirang it-"

" pirang ini adalah dirimu " potong shi xun cepat, yifan berhenti menulis lalu beralih menatap adiknya " sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu " ucap yifan dengan nada mulai meninggi.

" aku hanya takut " kata shi xun lirih, menunduk sedih " kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang, kalau kau pergi seperti mama dan papa, aku akan sebatang kara " kata shi xun mulai terisak, yifan bangkit dari meja berlajarnya lalu menghampiri adik kesayanganya dan merangkulnya.

" aku tidak akan pergi " katanya, shi xun mengeleng " bohong! kau pikir aku tidak tahu rahasiamu! "

" jauhilah suho dan lupakan balas dendam itu, kau akan jauh dari kematian " kata shi xun , yifan mengeleng lalu mengacak rambut adiknya sayang, sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. perjanjian itu sudah di buat dan ia tak bisa mengingkari sampai perjanjian itu selesai.

" maafkan aku shi xun, itu tidak bisa " shi xun menghela nafas kecewa sudah di duga pasti itu yang selalu menjadi jawaban hyungnya.

" aku sangat menyanyangimu hyung, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu "

" ya, aku juga menyanyangimu " jawab yifan masih mengusak rambut adiknya, shi xun masih terisak menatap kakaknya.

" sudah tengah malam aku harus pergi, suho sudah menungguku " ucap yifan melepas rangkulnya dan beranjak shi xun mengengam tanganya tak mengizinkan dia pergi.

" jangan pergi! kau pasti tidak akan kembali lagi! " ucap shi xun di sela tangisanya, yifan berjongkok di depan adiknya menyetarakan tingginya dengan shi xun yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

" aku berjanji akan kembali " ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela, membuka jendela yang seketika angin malam menerpa wajahnya, rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar terkena angin dan sedetik kemudian rambut hitamnya berubah warna menjadi pirang ke emasan.

" bye-bye "

ucapnya dan melompat dari jendela apartemen itu di lantain 20, shi xun yang masih duduk terpaku menatap kosong jendela itu.

.

.

TB C

Haha ff baru lagi. tenag deng! ini buat simpenan nanti kalau k & s udah kelar.

TAOHUN LAGI NGDATEEEEEEEE... mereka sweet banget! sehun nyusul tao ke cina, tao jemput, tao nungguin sehun, mereka jalan2, makan bareng plus beli cincin kyaaaaaaaa mereka real?,masa demi ngerayain imlek sehun sampai bela-belain pergi ke Qingdao? heranya kenapa sehun ngak ke tempat luhan atau kris? taohun-kan udah deket sejak predebut tapi mereka romantis bingit ngak kaya kedekatanya xiuhan, hunhan atau kristao, melebihi semuanya!, sehun lebih milih tao dari pada luhan, itu tandanya couple hunhan udah bubar gantinya taohun dan xiuhan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: save my brother chapter 2

Main cast : Wu shi xun/ Sehun , Wu yifan / Kris Wu , Kim junmyeon / Suho , Huang zitao and other...

Pairing : KrisHo/Taohun

Rating: T-M

Genre : brothership, romance, fantasi, horor

.

.

.

di sekolah tinggi guangzhou,

seorang namja manis duduk termenung di kelasnya, kelasnya masih sepi karena masih pagi dan belum ada yang datang.

tatapanya kosong menatap papan tulis.

satu lagi yang datang, seorang namja bermata panda yang juga teman sekelasnya berjalan menghampirinya, menatap anak itu heran.

" hei shi xun " katanya sambil menepuk pundaknya, anak yang di panggil shi xun tersadar dan mendongak menatap teman sekelasnya.

" zitao? "

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kenapa kau diam saja ?" tanyanya, shi xun mengeleng menganguk menganguk tak jelas lalu duduk di bangkunya tepat di belakang shi xun, shi xun melirik zitao yang lagi memasang headset kebiasaanya ia selalu berangkat pagi, mendengarkan musik kemudian tidur sampai bel berbunyi, kalau shi xun tak membangunkanya mungkin zitao akan terus tertidur sampai istirahat.

merasa ada yang menatap zitao mendongak yang tadinya menunduk sedang mengotak-atik iphone-nya, tatapan bertemu dengan shi xun yang juga menatapnya, ekspresinya kosong dan ia terlihat gelisah.

" apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya zitao hati-hati, ia menduga shi xun sedang ada masalah dan mungkin ia butuh teman untuk mendengar keluh-kesahnya, zitao bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati shi xun dan duduk di kursi depanya dengan menghadap shi xun.

" ceritakan saja "

shi xun terlihat ragu lalu ia membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, zitao masih menunggu.

" aku ingin menjauhkan yifan hyung dari suho " ucap shi xun akhirnya, zitao mengernyit bingung

" menjauhkan yifan sunbae dengan suho? maksudmu yifan sunbae fans beratnya suho ya?" shi xun mengeleng

" bukan! yifan hyung adalah kris wu, dia adalah hyungku yang mendapat kekuatan dari suho, suho adalah mahluk kegelapan yang telah mengikrar perjanjian dengan hyungku dengan menukar nyawanya, suho juga ada di sekolah ini sebagai kim joonmyun, dia selalu mengintai dan mengawasi yifan hyung " zitao terganga mendengarnya antara bingung dan tidak percaya, sulit memproses kata shi xun, bukankah kris wu adalah super hero? apa jangan-jangan identitas asli kris wu adalah yifan? sama seperti di film-film super hero kebanyakan yang menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

" jadi maksudmu yifan sunbae adalah kris wu dan joonmyun sunbae adalah suho dan suho adalah mahluk kegelapan yang mengincar nyawa hyungmu? " ulang zitao, shi xun menganguk, zitao menghela nafas panjang ia masih agak tidak mengerti.

" tolonglah zitao bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin membantuku " zitao mendesah putus asa.

" tapi bagaimana caranya?:"

" kemari " isyarat shi xun menyuruh zitao mendekat, zitao mendekat dengan ragu-ragu bagaimanapun ia agak sedikit takut, kalau benar itu berhubungan dengan kris wu dan suho itu berarti mereka dalam bahaya, di mata masyarakat kris wu adalah sang super hero tapi di mata polisi kris wu adalah seorang penjahat

shi xun membisikan rencana sangat,sangat rahasia sampai-sampai author tidak boleh tahu* plakk! pada zitao, zitao mengernyit

" apa! kau gila! "pekiknya menjauh dari shi xun.

" tenang saja itu tidak akan membahayakan hyungku " kata shi xun dengan tenang sekaligus memohon(?) dan zitao dengan pasrah akhirnya menganguk setuju.

" baiklah "

.

.

di halaman belakang sekolah sepasang namja sedang bercumbu dengan panas, namja tinggi berambut hitam menghimpit namja mungil di depanya, menghisap, mengigit dan melumat bibir namja mungil yang kini sudah tak berdaya di kungkuhanya tak bergerak dan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan namja tinggi padanya, mereka melakukanya tentu saja tidak di paksa karena mereka sepasang kekasih dan memilih halaman belakang untuk tempat memadu kasih yang tak seorangpun bisa mengangu.

tangan kecil namja mungil itu memukul-mukul dada namja tinggi di depanya meminta menghentikan ciumanya karena pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang dan dengan tidak rela namja tinggi itu akhirnya melepas ciumanya, terlihat benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

" kau gila! kau mau membunuhku oeh!" teriak namja mungil itu kesal, namja tinggi di depanya terkekeh, kekasihnya terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah.

" apa yang kau tertawakan!" katanya masih kesal.

" kau sangat lucu cinta, joonmyunie, my suho "

" ssstt...jangan panggil aku seperti itu yifan! ingat ini di sekolah " bisiknya, namja tinggi itu yifan tentu tahu isyarat kekasihnya.

" oke "

" bel masih 10 menit lagi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi? " yifan tersenyum mesum dan joonmyun yang tahu itu tanda bahaya langsung menolak.

" noooooooooo ! " pekiknya, yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi berlebihan kekasihnya

" sebenarnya ingin sih tapi tempatnya tidak mendukung, mungkin nanti pas istirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah " joonmyun langsung memukul yifan dan yifan tertawa makin terbahak-bahak melihatnya, mengoda kekasihnya adalah hiburan tersendiri.

" yifan? kenapa kau tidak segera membunuh tuan tan, orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu?" tanya joonmyun tiba-tiba, yifan langsung menghentikan tawanya dan seketika ekspresinya berubah 100 derajat datar dan dingin mirip sosok kris sang super hero.

" aku sengaja membiarkanya hidup lebih lama kalau ia cepat aku bunuh kau juga akan menghilangkan? " katanya balik bertanya, joonmyun tersenyum mendekati kris lalu merengkuh perut rata kekasihnya.

" kau takut kehilanganku? "

" tidak! hanya belum siap " ralat yifan, joonmyun tersenyum sinis lalu menarik leher yifan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka ke ciuman lebih panas dari yang barusan mereka lakukan dan sepertinya ucapan kris memang benar.

.

.

shi xun tidak bisa konsentrasi di kelasnya , matanya melirik-lirik gelisah entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan mendadak ia tidak tenang, ia melirik bangku belakangnya yang di tempati zitao yang sibuk sendiri dengan smartphonenya padahal pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

shi xun merobek kertas buku tulisnya lalu meremasnya sampai menjadi bola dan melemparnya ke arah zitao.

pluk

zitao mendongak begitu ada yang melemparinya dengan bola kertas dan tatapanya bertemu dengan shi xun dengan wajah yang sama tadi pagi, shi xun mengerak-gerakan tanganya memberi isyarat, zitao terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang shi xun maksud lalu akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang shi xun maksud, shi xun menganguk lalu zitao juga ikut menganguk.

shi xun mengankat tangan dan memanggil mr. leung guru sejarah yang sedang mengajar, mr leung mengalihkan tatapanya pada shi xun.

" ada apa wu shi xun ?" tanyanya

" aku mau izin ke toilet " jawab shi xun, mr leung mengalihkan pandanganya ke buku lagi.

" pergilah! "jawabnya tak acuh, shi xun tersenyum senang lalu berdiri meninggalkan bangkunya keluar kelas menuju tempat yang tadi ia sebutkan.

set

" ada apa huwang zitao?" kata mr leung begitu zitao juga mengangkat tanganya " kau juga mau ke toilet? pergilah!" kata mr .leung dengan nada acuh, zitao menganguk lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar kelas menyusul shi xun, di sana rupanya shi xun sudah menunggunya dengan suatu benda di tanganya.

" jadi kau benar-benar serius melakukanya? " tanya zitao meragukan shi xun, shi xun mendengus lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan zitao.

.

.

" apa yang akan kita lakukan di lapangan basket ini ?" heran zitao menatap shi xun yang sedari tadi terus diam tak menjawab semua pertanyaanya.

" aku akan memanggil hyungku, siswa tingkat terakhir sedang ada pelajaran PE " kata sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan zitao, zitao menganguk mengerti.

" aku akan memanggil hyungku, kau bersiaplah di ruang yang kita rencanakan, begitu aku datang membawanya kau harus segera melakukanya sebelum dia sempat melihat wajahmu " intruksi shi xun, zitao menganguk lalu berjalan pergi ke tempat yang shi xun maksud, sedangkan shi xun berjalan ke arah lapangan tempat para anak-anak kelas 3 bermain, guru PE sedang ke toilet jadi mereka mulai atraksi(?).

shi xun mendekati 3 orang namja yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dan di antara mereka tentu ada hyungnya, salah satu dari mereka menoleh menyadari kedatangan shi xun yang menurutnya aneh, shi xun kelas 1 yang seharusnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran kenapa ia berkeliaran di sini?.

" yifan hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan " kata shi xun gugup, hampir semua kakak kelasnya yang sedang menjalani PE menatapnya heran.

" hei, shi xun ini belum waktunya istirahat, kenapa kau berkeliaran di luar kelas? " kata salah satu teman hyungnya kevin shin, shi xun tidak menjawab ia tentu malu, yifan menyengol lengan kevin lalu bangkit mendekati shi xun.

" ayo " katanya lalu mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi lapangan. yifan mengernyit heran shi xun mengajaknya ke gudang sekolah yang tempatnya sangat sepi karena jauh dari gedung sekolah, namun ia tak peduli, yifan tahu shi xun pasti akan mengatakan hal itu lagi.

" hyung..."

DUAGH

" UGH! " yifan merasa ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan keras dan ia jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

" maaf shi xun, ini adalah cara yang sangat alternatif, tenang saja kakakmu tak akan terkena gegar otak, aku memang cukup keras memukulnya tapi aku yakin tidak mengenai saraf pentingnya " kata namja si pelaku yang memegang tongkat pemukul basball yang di gunakan untuk memukul kepala senior tadi, sedangkan shi xun hanya terdiam membeku menatap kakaknya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai gudang.

" aku perlu mobilmu zitao " ucap shi xun akhirnya, zitao mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya lalu memberikanya pada shi xun.

" cepatlah pergi, barang-barang dan tiketmu semua ada di dalam mobil, oh ya, mobilku aku parkirkan di belakang " jelas zitao, shi xun menganguk " terimakasih, aku sangat berhutang padamu "

" zitao tolong bantu aku " ucap shi xun kesusahan memapah tubuh besar yifan, zitao terkekeh lalu membantu shi xun mengotong yifan ke mobilnya, mereka tentu lewat pintu belakang agar tak ada satupun orang yang mencurigainya beruntung ini masih jam pelajaran dan tentunya sepi karena para siswa masih terkurung dalam kelas.

Zitao hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai di sini saja, " terimasih " ucap shi xun yang kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil, zitao menganguk.

" cepatlah pergi " katanya, shi xun menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu mengendarainya meninggalkan zitao, zitao kembali ke sekolah lewat pintu belakang yang tadi ia lewati, ia membolos terlalu lama tapi biarlah pasti akan memberinya pelajaran tambahan nanti, pikir zitao enteng.

.

still in school

kringggggh...

Jam istirahat pertama berbunyi semua siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing sebagaian tentu pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan bagi siswa yang belum sempat sarapan.

Junmyeon siswa kelas 3A berjalan ke arah kiri menuju kelas 3D kelas pacarnya yifan, sesampainya di sana ia mengernyit bingung melihat bangku pacarnya kosong, kebetulan kelas 3D belum bubar karena mr lim wali kelasnya sedang mendiskusikan pada muridnya tentang olimpiade olah raga pekan depan, kelas 3D rata-rata ahli dalam olah raga dan sering ikut lomba, junmyun terdiam menunggu mr lim keluar dari kelas.

2 menit kemudian, mr lim keluar dari kelas di ikuti para siswa di belakangnya, junmyun mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sosok pacarnya dari para siswa yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas, junmyun tak menemukan yifan di antara mereka, kemana dia? batinya bingung lalu mendekati 3 orang yang masih di duduk di dalam kelas.

" maaaf " sapa junmyun sopan, mereka menatap junmyun heran, mereka tentu mengenal junmyun pacar yifan teman sekelasnya.

" kau kim junmyun dari kelas 3A kan? " tanya salah teman kelas yifan yang junmyeon ingat bernama chu xiao xiang , junmyeon menganguk, xiang menyeringai menatap dua temanya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

" kami tahu di mana dia " ucapnya

" ayo aku tunjukan " katanya lagi lalu mereka bertiga bangkit berdiri berjalan keluar kelas, junmyeon masih berdiri di tempat menatap mereka heran.

" kenapa kau masih diam di sana?" teriak salah satu orang itu menyadari junmyeon tak mengikutinya " kau mencari pacarmukan? "

tanyanya lagi, junmyeon menganguk lalu berlari keluar kelas mengikuti mereka bertiga.

.

.

Zitao baru keluar dari kelas padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, ia sengaja keluar paling akhir karena menyalin pr matematika temanya, semalam ia lupa mengerjakan pr padahal hari ini mrs. tan yang terkenal galak akan mengajar setelah jam istirahat selesai, beruntung temanya mau di contekin ( padahal sebelumnya ia mengancam akan di wushu ).

Zitao mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan, padahal ini belum waktunya makan siang tapi perutnya sudah minta di isi, salahkan saja porsi makanya yang besar sarapan tadi pagi saja tidak cukup mengisi perutnya, zitao melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kantin sambil terus mengelus-elus perutnya, beberapa siswi yang lewat menatap geli ke arahnya, zitao hanya tersenyum malu, zitao tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat kim junmyeon seniornya berjalan mengikuti 3 namja bertubuh tinggi menuju belakang sekolah, zitao mengernyit bingung kenapa senior junmyeon mengikuti 3 namja tinggi itu? mereka tidak saling kenalkan? batin zitao heran. seketika matanya membulat begitu ingat perkataan sehun tadi pagi, junmyeon sebenarnya adalah suho, dan suho adalah mahluk dari kegelapan, jadi...apakah dia semacam iblis? lalu kenapa ia malah mengikuti 3 namja itu? zitao yang penasaran tingkat tinggi(?) memutuskan untuk membututi mereka melupakan niatnya pergi ke kantin.

.

" kenapa kita ke sini? di mana yifan ? " tanya junmyeon heran mereka malah membawanya ke gudang belakang yang tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana, apa mereka membohonginya?.

" apa menurutmu yifan ada di sini? "

" tentu saja tidak ada! "

" HAHAHAHAHA " mereka bertiga tertawa karena berhasil menjebak tikus manis masuk dalam kandang kucing(?).

Mereka bertiga menghampiri junmyeon dan menahan ke dua tanganya, salah satu dari mereka yang bernama sam wang menyeringai menatap mesum pada junmyeon

" kau cantik " ucapnya memegang dagu junmyeon dan mengelus pipinya " kau tahukan maksudku? " lanjutnya lagi masih dengan senyum menyebalkan menurut junmyeon " jangan sok suci, kami sering mendengarmu melakukan sex dengan pacar tercintamu di ruang kesehatan "

" layani kami " namja yang tak junmyeon tahu namanya yang menjawab.

" baiklah " jawaban junmyeon membuat mereka semakin melebarkan smirknya, chu xiao xiang mendekati junmyeon dan...

AAAAAKKRRRRGGGG...

Zitao terkejut mendengar teriakan super nyaring dalam gudang itu, ia mengikuti junmyeon dan berhenti di depan gudang, niatnya ingin masuk tapi suara teriakan tadi membuatnya urung, ia penasaran tapi juga takut dan alhasil ia malah berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi di semak-semak memutuskan untuk mengawasinya dari jauh, tak lama setelah itu junmyeon keluar dari gudang dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, zitao mengernyit heran ' apa yang barusan mereka lakukan ?' batinya heran, junmyeon berjalan menjauh dari gudang, setelah junmyeon sudah tak terlihat zitao keluar dari tempat persembunyianya, ia berlari memasuki gudang melangkah dengan pelan, tiba-tiba bau amis darah menguar dengan kuat masuk ke indra penciumanya, zitao menutup hidungnya dan tetap masih melangkah makin ke dalam, begitu sampai di tengah ruangan bagian gudang, zitao membelalak terkejut melihat sepotong tangan yang masih berlumuran darah segar, tak perlu di jelaskan apa yang terjadi zitao langsung berlari keluar sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat mayat walau hanya tanganya yang terlihat zitao yakin mayat itu sudah tidak utuh.

Zitao berlari ke semak tempat persembunyian tadi,nafasnya tersegal-segal karena panik dan takut ia merogoh kantong celananya mencari handphone, dalam suasana seperti ini ia memang harus memberitahu seseorang. dengan tangan gemetar ia memencet nomer telpon teratas dari kontak listnya.

" halo...? "

" shi xun-ah, kau masih di bandara? " ucap zitao cepat, shi xun di sebrang sana pasti mengernyit bingung kenapa zitao tiba-tiba telpon dan menanyakan keberadaanya? bukankah dia yang membantunya kabur ke bandara dengan meminjam mobilnya?.

" aku akan kesana " putus zitao cepat dan memutus sambungan mereka, zitao berlari ke pintu belakang yang letaknya tak jauh dari gudang, zitao menyetop taksi dan menaikinya buru-buru lalu taksi itu melaju menuju bandara atas intruksi zitao.

.

.

Sementara itu, junmyeon kembali ke kelasnya, yifan tidak ketemu dimana dia kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? oh iya, jangan-jangan dia berada di kelas shi xun, pikir junmyeon tersenyum cerah, kenapa tak kepikiran dari tadi, rutuknya lalu berbalik pergi menuju kelas 1.

" WAAAAAAA ADA MAYAT DI GUDANG BELAKANG!" teriak salah satu siswa berlari ketakutan menerjang teman-temanya, dan seketika suasana sekolah ramai, semuanya berhamburan keluar ingin tahu berita itu, para guru dan beberapa siswa yang penasaran datang ke gudang ingin melihat langsung dan sebagainya lagi saling bercakap-cakap menebak siapa pelakunya.

" siapa yang meninggal? "

" pelakunya siapa? kenapa di bunuh? "

" mungkin ada yang dendam dengan mereka " begitulah percakapan siswa-siswi yang ramai membicarakan kejadian itu, junmyeon yang tahu siapa pelakunya dan siapa yang meninggal hanya berlagak tidak tahu.

" shi xun tidak kembali ke kelas sejak jam pelajaran pertama " ucapan salah seorang siswi membuat junmyeon mematung.

" shi xun menghilang? yifan juga menghilang? pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka " batinya geram, mengepal tanganya kuat-kuat lalu berbalik pergi dan menghilang.

.

" aku sekarang percaya apa yang kau ucapkan shi xun, dia memang benar-benar iblis. aku telah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia membunuh 3 orang dengan tangan kosong tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun, bagaimana kalau dunia ini di kuasahi mahluk itu, kita akan tamat, AAAAKKKK... " pekik zitao frustasi, shi xun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya datar, zitao tiba-tiba menelpon dan tiba-tiba datang menerobos orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara dan ia juga terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

" zitao...bisakah kau tenang? semua orang memperhatikanmu " ucap shi xun pelan, ia tentu malu gara-gara zitao semua orang menatapnya aneh apalagi kini mereka dalam pesawat yang susananya lebih tenang di bandingkan di bandara tadi.

" baiklah aku tenang! " ucapnya lalu duduk kembali di kursi sebelah shi xun " bangunkan aku setelah sudah sampai di seoul, aku ingin melupakan hal itu sejenak " ucap zitao lalu meringkuk bersiap mau tidur.

" zitao...? kita ke seoul di mana kita akan tinggal ? " tanya shi xun, zitao yang belum benar-benar tidur membuka matanya " di rumah sepupuku yi xing dan luhan " jawab zitao singkat lalu memejamkan matanya lagi,

" apa mereka akan menerimaku? "

" tentu saja "

" apa mereka orang yang baik? "

" ya "

" apa-"

" shi xunah bisakah kau diam! aku mau tidur !" bentak zitao frustasi, dia sedang mengalami trauma ringan(?) dengan kejadian tadi di sekolah dan ingin segera melupakanya tapi shi xun malah mengagunya.

Shi xun menunduk sedih, dia hanya ingin tahu sepupu-sepupu zitao apa mereka baik atau tidak, shi xun hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing jadi sebelum bertemu denganya shi xun ingin mengenalnya lebih dulu agar tidak mengecewakan mereka.

" maaf shi xun, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu " kata zitao menyesal, shi xun mengeleng " tidak apa-apa " jawabnya lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela menatap awan-awan putih yang terlihat gampang di jangkaunya tapi itu tidak mudah.

.

TBC

Anehkah? pasti pada mengira ini ff super hero-heroankan? salah! ini ff asal-asalanku # .


End file.
